The Red Eyed Mobs
DISCLAIMER: THIS PASTA ISN'T REAL, NOR ARE ANY OTHER PASTAS It hasn't been long since I've seen one of these mobs... the first mob I saw with the red eyes, was the killer bunny. The cute little innocent bunnies aren't so sinister, right? Well, they aren't, but there is a killer bunny. The killer bunny has red horizontal red eyes, that attacks you, it can kill you in a matter of seconds! Though, they aren't the only mobs with red, horizontal eyes: I've seen red eyed zombies, skeletons, ender men, creepers, spiders (they already have red eyes, there 8 eyes just turn horizontal), VILLAGERS, witches, and lots more...! I am basically going to tell you what all the red eyed mobs I know, and spied on. Here we go... The red eyed zombie The red eyed zombie is a very interesting one: It has darker, and more burnt down skin than the normal zombie and has red vertical eyes. It also doesn't attack villagers, instead, they attack each other. They do attack players, but in a very weird way; they just stare at you, for what seem like minutes, but once you even move one inch forwards or in another direction, they charge at you in an unbelievably fast speed. Their head twitch around like their having a seizure! They almost kill you instantly. Once you get killed by a red eyed zombie, you respawn in a different area. You respawn in a coffin! Cheats were on, so I could switch to creative / spectator mode to get out of the coffin. The coffin was very deep underground, VERY''' deep underground...'' I dug straight up, and was expecting a normal peaceful plain area with lots of flowers and grass. I was wrong; the moment I poked my head out of the ground, I realized, that there was blood stains ''EVERYWHERE. ''Now THAT, really freaked me out, I already got killed by a bunch of killer bunnies, but I would just respawn on my spawn point... I decided to turn on peaceful mode. NOTHING CHANGED! The only way I could get out of this nightmare was deleting the world. When you get killed by kind of zombie, there's a chance an image of the zombie will cover your screen. Very scary. The red eyed skeleton The red eyed skeleton is very deadly... The fact that it's completely invisible in the day, and almost completely invisible in the night, the eyes will glow in the night, which will at least give you an idea, of where this mob is at the current moment. The bow is invisible as well, but the deadly poisoned arrows aren't. The arrows will give you nausea, for as long as the skeleton isn't dead yet. You can spot the near-invisible skeleton once you've drank a night vision potion. Once you get killed by this skeleton, you'll respawn in a hut in spectator mode, where you can spectate your dead body, that's now a skeleton. I wasn't too freaked out at the moment, because I already got so freaked out by the death, from the red eyed zombie aka killer zombie. 03.04.2018 was the first time I saw one of these mobs with night vision, and I was just frozen to my chair... I couldn't move... like... '''''what is this?! --------------------> To me, it looked like a grey dummy, that had a zipper running along the body of the 'skeleton'. I tried to kill one of these skeletons once, and it did not go well; I attacked where I thought he was, his invisible body turned visible and red, but turned invisible straight afterwards. I knew I was hitting it, so I kept trying it, after like 10 critical hits with a sharpness 5 iron axe (I got the sharpness 5 axe from creative mode). I realized something. The near invisible skeleton was just floating there, not doing anything. I killed the buffed red eyed zombie in like 5 normal hits with the axe, does that mean the skeleton is stronger? I pressed 'F5' and wanted to take a screenshot of it, but a FULLY VISIBLE red eyed skeleton, shot me in the back from behind. I got the nausea effet, and couldn't kill the skeleton in time, before the skeleton shot me at half a heart.( I lost most of my health from the poison.) So it seems like when you kill the normal almost completely invisible skeleton ghost thingy, the skeleton turns into a... well... how should I explain, a... 'SOLID OBJECT'. So... that was an interesting killer mob. Very interesting indeed. The red eyed creeper Creepers are scary enough. They creep up on you from behind, and explode you into pieces. The red eyed creeper is similar, but some what deadlier; It gives you the slowness 2 effect when it explodes near you. Who cares if it's deadlier when the normal creeper is already incredibly deadly? This kind of creeper isn't only deadly, it's scary; It stalks you for as long as it can before it explodes Here's the story: I have a house in one of my Minecraft worlds, so I joined the world. I spawned in my house. I looked outside and realized it was nighttime. I closed the wooden doors and started heading to my bedroom. There's a bedroom window next to the bed. and a red eyed creeper peeked through the window. I've never met a red eyed creeper back then, so I really wasn't sure what I should expect. I acted like it was a normal creeper, and it won't explode when I'm on the other side of the wall, so I just jumped into my bed. I was in my bed for about 20 seconds, then I realized something isn't right. When I'm in bed, it should skip the night very quickly, not take over 5 seconds. I wasn't in multiplayer as well! I got out of my bed to see, if the creeper was still there. I saw a glimpse of it, and it looked like it was heading for my entrance. I left the world. I really could have waited for something to happen, but I was too dumb. I joined the world again, and there wasn't a trace of a red eyed creeper anywhere. '''' Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:ThatCatJizo Category:Creepypasta Category:Mobs Category:Supernatural